Tsunami Guardian
by Sonic Angel
Summary: White Fang 2 has returned (Sort of). The G-Boys's Gundams have been destroyed. Only two Gundams remain. With the cooperation of Preventers Wind and Fire, will White Fang 2 be defeated, once and for all? HR, OCQC, OCMarimeia. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Tsunami Guardian**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW! 

**I** was in a city, it had seemed that it was rolling around. Then, I saw Relina talking to her friend, the now teenaged Marimeia Kushrenada. 

**S**uddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I twirled around and I saw, my friend Haley. 

**S**he sighed, "Looks like we're in the Gundam world again." 

**I** sighed. "Looks like it." Then, I grinned, "I have an idea." 

**S**he asked, "And what, may I ask, is your scheme, this time?" 

**I** said, "Don't worry. It's very well intentioned. Many extreme fires are probably going to burn, and so, we've got to _prevent_ them." 

**"**I see," She quipped. 

**W**e started walking toward the duo and who should we ran into? None other than Preventer Wind. 

**I** asked, "Wind, aren't you supposed to help Relina with the Martian terraforming project?" 

**H**e calmly replied, "It's been finished." 

**I** asked, "Wind, where's Preventer HQ?" 

**H**e pointed to the building to where Relina and Marimeia were heading. "This way," he said. Then, he inquired, "Why are you asking?" 

**I** replied, "Me and Haley want to lend our services to the Preventers. WF2 decided to rear up their ugly faces again." 

**W**ind smiled, "So. You want to help. We needed the services of the Red Rebel and the Blue Tsunami anyway." 

**W**e walked up to Preventer HQ, right in front of Relina and Marimeia. 

**H**aley noticed me looking a bit glum. She asked, "Why do you want us to join the Preventers, anyway?" 

**I** sighed, "All the forces that fought for peace during the battle with the original White Fang… The forces of justice paid a heavy price. I don't want all the meaningless deaths to happen again."   
  
** A** voice called out, "Their deaths weren't meaningless, Guido." 

**I** looked up and saw Preventer Fire. I said, "I know they fought for peace. That means a lot, I know, Fire. But death, in all it's forms… For me… it's…" 

**A**nother voice called out, "But deaths that were made in the name of peace. That's meaningful. You mean the other deaths. Manslaughter. That's meaningless." 

**I** looked to the left and I saw Duo. He grinned, "So, going to join the Preventers, huh, BT?" 

**I** grinned, "_Maybe_. What's it to you?" 

**T**hen, a voice called out, "So, we meet again, Mr. Guido." 

**W**e all twirled around and saw Relina and Marimeia. 

**I** replied, "Indeed we do." 

**R**elina asked, "What are you doing here?" 

**I** smiled, "We plan to lend our piloting skills and our suits to the Preventers, if you know what I mean, Madam Peacecraft." 

**T**hen, the truth dawned on Marimeia. "You two are… those same pilots that saved us from WF2!" 

**I** sighed, "Yes, but those WF2 pilots were so… What's the word I'm looking for…? Ah, yes, pathetic, so pathetic that we didn't care to show them our true skills." 

**M**arimeia gasped, "Guido… You're the Blue Tsunami!" 

**I** said, "Yep. Why else would I come to your party without a blue bow tie?" 

**S**he continued, "I've also heard about the Red Rebel." 

**H**aley quipped, "Yeah, that'd be me! The Red Rebel!" 

**I** sighed, "Stop talking like you're a valley girl." 

**H**aley sighed, "My name means 'Heroine of the valley', thank you very much!" Then, she proceeded to slap me. 

**I** sighed, "See what _I_ have to go through, Duo?" 

**"**Relina's having it a bit worse, G-man." Said Duo. 

**I** sighed, "Tracking Heero Yuy? That guy's never gonna be found." 

**I** continued, under my breath, "But she loves him." Then, I normally grinned, "You Peacecrafts have a one track mind, don't ya?" 

**W**ind led us to the elevator and the bellman smiled, "Guido, Haley! Nice to see you guys!" 

**F**irst I giggled, then, I laughed, "You've reduced the former pilot of Sandrock to a bellboy?" 

**H**aley liked Quatre, and so, she snarled, "All right, Quatre. Who was that evil mastermind who reduced one of my favorite Gundam Pilots into a bellboy?" 

**I** rolled my eyes, "Heaven help me…" 

**W**e entered the elevator and Haley was fuming, "It must've been Dorothy Catalonia. When I get through with her…" 

**Q**uatre asked, "So, what are you two doing in Preventer HQ?" 

**I** smiled, "Quite simple, my boy. We intend to help the Preventers by joining it." 

**Q**uatre smiled, "And, don't worry, Miss Haley. I'm a Preventer as well. This is my cover." 

**T**hen, she just flashed her personal death glare. She seriously snarled, "If I see that weird eybrowed freak…. In the name of my Gundam, she will regret having your cover as a bellboy…" 

**D**uo asked, "What's _her_ problem?" 

**I** sighed, "She's seriously protective of Quatre." 

**T**he elevator doors opened and Preventer Water and Wufei were standing there. 

**W**ufei grinned, "Well, if it isn't the final two pilots." 

**W**ater asked, "What's wrong with Haley?" 

**I** sighed, "She wants to get Dorothy for getting Quatre's cover for being a bellboy." 

**T**hen, Wufei saw the left sparkle in my eye. He smiled, "So, you've come to join the Preventers?" 

**I** grinned, "_Perhaps_." 

**W**e walked to Lady Une's room, and we saw both Trowa and Heero applying for being Preventers. 

**W**e entered the room and Lady Une saw us and smiled, "Hello there, Blue Tsunami and Red Rebel. What brings you two to Preventers HQ?" 

**I** grinned, "We'd like to lend our special brand of 'services' to your organization." 

**T**rowa stated, "In other words, you'd like to join." 

**H**eero asked, "Did your Gundams get upgraded?" 

**I** answered, "Yeah. They did. Now, my Gundam is known as the Tsunami, while Haley's unit is known as the Rebel. That's the good news. The bad news is that White Fang 2's remanats are showing up." 

**D**uo sighed, "It's a shame I don't have my buddy here." 

**I** grinned, "Leave WF2 to us. If anybody can take care of these bozos, we can!" 

**L**ady Une stated, "All you need to join the Preventers is a codename." 

**I** snarled, "Watch out, WF2! Here comes Preventer Tsunami!" 

**H**aley slyly grinned, "You varmint's better run, because Preventer Rebel's the new sherrif in this town!" 

**I** sighed, "That's it Haley, no more _Westerns_ for you." 

**H**aley did the one thing she rarely did. She flashed me a puppy dog look. 

**I** sighed, "NOT THE PUPPY DOG LOOK!" 

**Sonic Angel:** Now that we've joined the Preventers, what is WF2's plan?   
**Gamegirl:** And is THIS our last adventure in the Gundam World?   
**Sonic Angel:** Knowing me, I don't THINK SO!   
**Gamegirl:** Next time, "Scorpio's Revenge! Tsunami's Curse?!" And what's this? YOU CURSE IN FRONT OF ME?!   
** Sonic Angel:** What, me, curse, in front of a girl?   
**Gamegirl:** (Drags ear) That's it, I'm cleaning your mouth with soap, young man!   
**Sonic Angel:** NOT THE EAR… OUCH!   



	2. Scorpio'd Revenge! Tsunami's Curse!

**Gamegirl:** (In a bathroom, washing SA's mouth with 2000 gallons of soap.) Hope this ends your bad language…   
**Sonic Angel:** Mmmph!   
**Gamegirl:** You know, I can't hear you.   
**Sonic Angel:** (Stands up) You know, you don't have to wash my mouth with soap.   
**Gamegirl:** OK! I'll slap you! 

**Scorpio's Revenge! Tsunami's… Curse?**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own GW! 

**H**eero asked, "Where are your Gundams?" 

**G**uido grinned, "Follow me, ZERO." 

**A**s we walked to the airport, we headed to an undisclosed hangar and, there they were. The Rebel Gundam, and the Tsunami. 

**D**uo whistled, "Man, Haley, the Rebel looks tough." 

**W**ufei smiled, "I must say, Guido. The Tsunami looks honorable." 

**U**ne asked, "What are the armaments of both?" 

**H**aley answered, "The Rebel comes equipped with two Vulcan machine guns in the head unit, a red beam saber, oh yeah, did I forget to mention the Rebel Shield system?" 

**Q**uatre asked, "It's like the Rouge Shield system, isn't it?" 

**H**aley laughed, "Yeah Quatre, it is. But it has the ability to take in more energy from beam weapons and transferring it to the Rebel Rifle, and when it has enough energy, I can unleash the Rebel Rapid Fire!" 

**G**uido sighed, while drinking green tea, "I believe it is my _turn_. The Tsunami Gundam is armed with four Vulcan machine guns, a stealth cloak, one Gundanium blade, and one beam saber. And, if push comes to shove, I just unleash my TWIN BUSTER RIFLE!" 

**F**ire sighed, "I would have to say that those are pretty impressive armaments." 

**W**ind asked, "Why swords?" 

**G**uido sighed, "I was highly trained in Kendo and in fencing. In the birthday party, Madam Kushrenada, I was only hiding my skills." (AN: Yeah, right, I WISH!) 

**M**arimeia smiled, "Why are you hiding your abilities, Guido?" 

**G**uido sighed, "Not many girls could even like my type. A young man with a code of honor, a bit weird, and kind." He sighed, "Love is so not fair." 

**Q**uatre sighed, "Better believe it." 

**W**ufei snarled, "A young man with a code of honor who hasn't fallen in love… INJUSTICE!" 

**H**aley rolled her eyebrows, "Oy vei…" 

**W**ind smiled, a feat he rarely does. "An impressive Gundam such as yours needs more than impressive weapons." 

**T**hen, two Preventer Suit holder vehicles came in and got our mobile suits. 

**W**e went into the basement of Preventer HQ, which held Fire's white OZ unit Taurus unit, and Wind's awesome Tallgeese III. 

**W**hile on stasis, Preventer mechanics were putting new state of the art weapons and armaments for the Tsunami and Rebel. 

**G**uido asked, "What are you doing to our Gundams?" 

**W**ind replied, "We were expecting your help, Blue Tsunami and Red Rebel." 

**U**ne continued, "And so, we developed nonviolent armaments to help you." 

**H**aley asked, "And what armaments are you putting on mine?" 

**F**ire explained, "For you, we've added the Inferno Blaster. An extremely powerful flamethrower." 

**H**aley grinned evilly, "A flamethrower… Mwhahahahahaha!" 

**G**uido slapped his forehead. "Good LORD! NEVER give a girl a flamethrower… The results could be disastrous." 

**T**hen, he added, "What about mine?" 

**U**ne smiled, "Through experimental technology, we have found a thruster that can exceed the power and the limitations of the Vernie thrusters. These are known as the Wave Thrusters." 

**"**What, is it because of the fact that I helped save Marimeia in her birthday party?" Guido asked. 

**U**ne replied, "That too, while I was taking care of Marimeia, we saw you risk your own life to save peace against WF2, I… No, we _all_ realized that you needed stronger thrusters. Waves have the potential to become even stronger, if given enough time. That's when we designed the Wave thrusters." 

**G**uido asked, while pointing at the glowing blue wavy shield, "And what's that?" 

**F**ire grinned, "So full of questions, aren't you, Blue Tsunami?" 

**G**uido, now known as Tsunami, smiled, "Well, this _curiosity_ is _probably_ gonna kill me one day." 

**M**arimeia looked shocked. And that's when she slapped Tsunami so hard he fell on the floor. _Hard_. 

**S**he yelled, "Don't you even _DARE_ talk like that!" 

**T**sunami sighed, "Unfortunately, Marimeia, that _is_ the truth. Eventually, I _will_ die, and so will every one of us." And then, he yelled, "Gosh darn, your slap actually HURT me!" 

**W**ind replied, "That's the Wave Shield. Not only can it block beam energy, it acts as a normal shield as well. It can also block bullets." 

**T**hen, Tsunami muttered, while walking away, "Note to self. Never state ANYTHING that will provoke a girl's anger." Then, he sighed normally, "To quote 'The Bard', 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" 

**J**ust then, an alarm sounded. Rebel snarled, "WF2's staging an attack!" 

**T**sunami roared, "PREVENTERS, MOBILLIZE!" 

**F**ire and Wind went into their respected suits, and final prep work was being done to our new Gundams. The Preventer symbols were put on our suits and we were set to go into battle. 

**W**e went into our suits and Rebel grinned, "You ready, Blue Tsunami?" 

**T**sunami feigned surprise at the question. He smiled, "Girl, you're looking at the guy who helped defeat WF2 before. I'm _always_ ready. Bring it on!" 

**A**ll four mobile suits exited the building and went out in space. 

**T**sunami was shocked. "No way in freakin' HELL are those goons going to destroy THIS colony!" 

**R**ebel analyzed the attack force. She grinned, "They're just Mobile Dolls." 

**Tsunami's POV:**   
**I** grinned, "If so…" I pulled out my twin buster rifle. I aimed at the dolls where there's no colony in sight. Then I got serious. I said, "To the leaders of White Fang 2. I am giving you a fair warning. Cease and desist or else." 

**J**ust then, Commander Scorpio was on my view screen. He asked, "Or else what, BT?" 

**I** snarled, "Why have you attacked the colonies? The Earth Sphere has enjoyed a decade of peace. Why spoil it?" 

**H**e explained, "Those bozos don't know anything. We plan to overthrow it." 

**I** growled, "And replace it with a totalitarian militaristic government." 

**H**e grinned evilly, "Yes." 

**I** yelled, "I DON'T THINK SO!" I fired my twin buster rifle and 20, 000 mobile dolls were scrapped. 

**W**ind said, "That only 10, 000 suits left." 

**I** snarled, "Well, I think it's time for the Blue Tsunami to show his _true_ skills!" 

**Sonic Angel:** Aw yeah, the BT is raring up to GO!   
**Rebel:** I _can't_ believe you've said hell!   
**Tsunami:** Hell is not a curse word!   
**Gamegirl:** Probably _is_. Next time, 3 Preventer suits VS. 10, 000 WF2 Mobile Doll units! Can the true skills of the Blue Tsunami come in time? Or, will another skilled yet untested pilot save the day?   
**SA:** Next time, "Preventer's Struggle! Marimeia's… Rescue?"   
**Tsunami:** Okay, who taught her how to drive a mobile suit?!   



	3. Preventer's Struggle! Marimeia's Rescue...

SA: Okay, folks, this chappie is gonna be a bit _weird_.

Marimeia: What, because I appear in a new Gundam?

SA: That too, but because of Hey How did you know how to pilot a suit in the first place?

Marimeia: Have you forgotten that I am the daughter of Treize Kushrenada?

SA: No. Who taught you?

Marimeia: (Points to Quatre) He did.

Haley and Gamegirl: WHERE'S DOROTHY!

SA: Heaven, please help us all

Preventer's Struggle! Marimeia's Rescue?!

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own GW!

As the battle raged, the Tsunami drew its Gundanium blade and the Blue Tsunami couldn't believe the strength and the _speed_ of the advanced Wave Thrusters. All of the mobile dolls that the Tsunami met sliced and diced. He smiled, "Aw, yeah! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!"

Meanwhile, the Red Rebel was having _too_ much fun playing with her new flamethrower. "Hah hah! Take that, you mobile dolls!"

At Preventer HQ, ZERO and the others were watching the battle going on.

Duo sighed, "Sounds like they're having fun."

ZERO stated, "Define fun', Duo."

Marimeia was different. She looked worried. "There are too many mobile dolls. They No, Guido needs help." Then, her face flashed a countenance of determination.

She said, "Sandrock. It's time. Let Operation Crimson begin."

Sandrock looked shocked. "Operation Crimson? But No one's able to ride this Weapon before?"

Marimeia smiled, "I've been training on its simulation cockpit with Une. I should be able to help them with defeat the bad guys."

Sandrock asked, "Why, Marimeia?"

Marimeia stated, "Guido saved my life. Let's just say I'm returning the favor."

H-Arms came in and said, "As much as Tsunami's true skills are defeating the enemy, the Tsunami, Rebel, Taurus and Tallgeese III can't use their long range weaponry. A suit with medium range and close range weapons such as the Crimson has a better chance of victory."

Sandrock said, "Let's do it."

Marimeia and Sandrock went to the elevator and proceeded to go to Level CR of the building, which held Crimson.

Sandrock asked, "Do you know what the Crimson is?"

Marimeia said, "No. Its controls are vastly different than those of the Tallgeese III, and Miss Noin's Taurus. What I _do_ know is that it's equipped with a beam whip, a saber made out of Gundanium, much like the Tsunami's. It also has the Wave Thrusters and the Wave Shield for some reason."

When they arrived at Level CR, the duo proceeded to go in. Quatre stated, "Lights." What they saw was beyond their imagination. The Crimson was of course, crimson colored, hence the name, it was ladylike, less armored than that of the Rebel. It looked sleek, stealthy, and fast. It even looked noble, like a countess, or a duchess. In the future, some said that its nobility matched that of the Tsunami. But the most amazing thing about the Crimson was not because it was an OZ suit, nor a Tallgeese, or a Serpent. This suit Was one of the most powerful suits in all of mobile suit history, because the Crimson Was a Gundam, one of the most deadly mobile suits ever created, because whenever someone saw a Gundam, it spelled their doom; Sandrock asked, "Marimeia, did you have any idea it was a Gundam? "

She shook her head. "No," she said, "I didn't even know it was a Gundam. I had no idea it was this type of a mobile suit."

A voice called out, "Well, Marimeia, _if_ you're going to ride that thing, you're going to have a codename."

The duo turned around and saw Une. Marimeia smiled, "Call me Crimson."

As such, Marimeia suited up in a crimson colored pilot suit, and got into the Crimson. Marimeia activated the Crimson's O.S. and the suit began to power up. Its eyes glowed green to show that it's been booted up.

Sandrock grinned, "You _do_ realize, that after the battle's over, you _will_ get a pilot nickname out of this! And, from _you-know-who_, no less."

Marimeia's voice came out of the Crimson's communication system. She confidently quipped, "That's what I'm counting _on_."

Marimeia checked the operating system of the Crimson. She muttered, "Radar operational, Wave Thrusters functional, safety off, Wave Shield at full defense." She tested out the beam whip of the Crimson. She noticed it had a name. "Cobra Whip, eh? That's working too." She said, "Une. Sandrock, the Crimson is A-OK!"

Une smiled, "Then, you've got the green light to launch!"

The Crimson blasted out of the HQ, Marimeia thought, Hope I'm not too late. Plus, I hope WF2 allows party crashers!'

The mobile dolls had surrounded all of the good guys. Rebel said, "We're trapped."

Tsunami snarled, "Well, if we're going down, we're going down _fighting_. No matter what, I cannot allow WF2 to get away with this!"

Commander Scorpio sneered, "It looks like _you_ don't have a choice."

Then, a voice called out, "Actually, he DOES!"

Some unknown object sped through the battle zone, came out of nowhere, like a crimson flash, slicing, whipping the mobile dolls at the same speed as Tsunami.

Rebel yelped, "What the What was that?"

Wind smiled, "So, Une finally unleashed Project Crimson. The question is Who's the pilot?"

Tsunami looked at his heart. He grinned, "I'll tell ya who." He activated the intercom and yelled, "THE CRIMSON BARONESS!"

Tsunami drew his Gundanium blade and yelled, "NOVA SHOCKWAVE!"

That technique wiped out half of the remaining mobile suits.

Scorpio yelled, "WHAT? That's the technique of Desert Fox II!"

Tsunami grinned, "He's my _father_."

Wind looked shocked. He said, "I knew he was an ace pilot, but actually descended from the legendary Desert Fox II? He's got more skills than I previously thought!"

Tsunami smiled, "I've been stringing you all this time Scorpio. It's time I showed you what I am truly capable of!"

The Tsunami and the Crimson briskly destroyed all the mobile dolls in the area.

Battleship Scorpio II showed itself, and Commander Scorpio yelled, "Curse both of you!"

The Tsunami turned to face the new Gundam, The Tsunami began to scan the new suit, and Une transmitted the now declassified files.

XXG-CR001

Crimson Gundam

Armaments: 2 Vulcan machine guns, 1 Cobra Whip, 1 Gundanium Blade, 2 Wave Thrusters 1 Wave Shield.

Special Techniques: Venom Whip, Crimson Slash, Baroness Strike.

Guido looked at the specs, and wondered, "The Crimson seems to be a feminine version of the Tsunami Feminine" Then he exclaimed, " I think I know who the pilot is! There's no mistake about it."

Tsunami slowly advanced to the Crimsom. The left hand carefully went for the right, and Tsunami activated the intercom, but only the pilot of the Crimson that could hear everything he said.

Tsunami said, "Thank you. I guess, that makes us even, huh?"

Crimson smiled, "Maybe."

Tsunami said, "While I was falling towards what was supposed to be my doom, after WF2's supposed defeat, the Vernies were too weak. When I almost hit the stratosphere, somebody's ghost rescued me. That ghost Was your father, Marimeia. Now it seems, I have to owe a Kushrenada." Then, he flipped the intercom so that all Preventers could hear. "When it comes to money, debts can be easy to fill. But saving lives? Aw, come on! Why can't anything be easy!"

Water couldn't help but laugh. "You're just like your father, Blue Tsunami, or should I call you, Desert Fox III!"

SA: Well now, Looks like more than just a battle won!

GG: Next time, the FINAL battle!

**Spoiler**: Get ready for the next adventures of our two new fave Preventers: Tsunami's Return!


End file.
